Dear Mother
by Shinigami's-Girl
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DEATHLY HALLOWS!  A collection of letters between Draco and Narcissa during the months leading up to Scorpius' birth. Oneshot.  Possibility of a sequel.


Wow, this took me forever to write!  
Any mistakes are my own, since I have no beta and I have a headache and don't feel like editing. Again.

Spoilers: All of Deathly Hallows.  
Note: Freyja is NOT an OC. She is Draco's unnamed wife, who I decided to name after the Norse goddess of love and beauty. Fitting for the wife of a Malfoy, no?

Disclaimer: Okay, I am NOT JKR. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Duh.

Summary: A collection of letters between Draco and Narcissa during the months leading up to Scorpius' birth.

* * *

_Dear Mother,_

_I hope you are well. I'm sorry that I haven't written you in a while. Freyja hasn't been feeling very well. For the past week, she has been rushing to the bathroom and throwing up. I'm very worried so I'm off to take her to St. Mungo's. I'll let you know what's wrong as soon as I can._

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_I hope Freyja is all right. She's such a fragile looking thing. I do hope she hasn't gotten a bug. And so shortly after the wedding too! Your father and I wish you both well._

_Much love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_Your letter arrived shortly after we returned from St. Mungo's. I can hardly believe what they told us. Freyja is pregnant! I can't believe it! Freyja is very happy and so am I. But I'm also worried._

_Mother, is it hard being a parent?_

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_You're going to be a father? Goodness, I nearly fainted when I got your letter. Your father and I are very happy for you! We will be glad to help if you need it._

_In answer to your question, I wouldn't say being a parent is easy. Having a child can be very trying. After the birth, almost all the decisions you make must me made with the child's best interest in mind. It can be very tiring but when your child smiles at you for the first time, it's worth it._

_I hope that helped, sweetie._

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_Thank you for your answer. I will keep that in mind. If I need anything else, is it all right if I ask you?_

_Also, I apologize for the delay in replying. I've been caring for Freyja. She's gotten very weak and the healers at St. Mungo's have confined her to her bed. This has depressed her greatly, since she wishes she could go out to her flower garden. I don't know how to cheer her up. Does Father have any ideas?_

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_Your father said, "Bring the garden to her." I must agree with this idea. Freyja once told me of her love for flowers. Why don't you fill her room with flowers? Best do it while she's sleeping. That way it's a better surprise. It's a good way to show you care about her. Tell me how it goes. I love you, sweetheart._

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_Tell Father that he had a wonderful idea. I covered almost every surface of our room with flowers. When Freyja woke up, I swear, it was like there was a miniature sun in our room. She was so happy and energetic that she even managed to get out of bed. So we ended up having supper out on our balcony. It was quite pleasant, considering that it's mid-December. _

_You and Father are still coming for Christmas, right?_

_You Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_Yes, we are coming! We will be there shortly. Just sent this owl ahead to let you know._

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_Christmas was wonderful. Freyja really enjoyed herself, which makes me happy. What surprised me, though, was that she got Father to laugh! Too bad I missed how… Freyja loves the dress you gave her, though she keeps complaining that she's too fat to wear it. It's only been three months… She isn't that large… But whenever I try to reassure her, she uses a silencing spell on me. Is this normal behavior of pregnant women?_

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_Sweetheart, Freyja isn't acting strange. I behaved the same way. See, we get so large and it makes us feel ugly. Just tell her how beautiful she is whenever you can. I hope that helps._

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_It's been a while since I've written. I apologize. Freyja's family came over for New Year's. Freyja had fun, which is good. She started feeling weak again so I took her back to St. Mungo's. They made her stay there for the rest of January. Freyja threw a fit but when I promised to visit her every day, she calmed down._

_Now it's February and we're going into the fifth month of pregnancy. I want to do something special for St. Valentine's Day, since Freyja isn't happy about her stomach… What can I do that'll make her feel beautiful again?_

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_Why don't you arrange a fancy dinner for her? Along with this letter, I've sent a dress of mine that I wore while I was pregnant with you. It should fit, since we're about the same size._

_Now, for the dinner, make sure she doesn't see the dining room. Get the elves to make it beautiful, with all her favorite flowers. Have them prepare a delicious meal with all the food she likes. Then, take her to your room and have the dress laid out on the bed, along with a gift. Your father did this for me, you know? He gave me a pearl necklace. It was beautiful. So a gift like that would be perfect. I hope this helps._

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_Your idea worked wonderfully. I gave Freyja a necklace. The pendent is a diamond cut into a heart. Freyja was so happy that she hugged me so tightly I think she broke a few ribs. Oh well. What are a few ribs anyway? She was happy again so I'm fine with it. Plus, ribs aren't too hard to repair._

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_I'm glad you had a wonderful St. Valentine's! I must apologize for my late reply. Your father decided to take me to Ireland to spend our St. Valentine's. It was lovely and it made me quite happy. Even after all these years, your father and I are still very much in love. I wish the same for you and Freyja._

_Oh, your father saw that Weasley girl the other day. You know, Ginny or whatever? The one that married Potter. Anyway, he said her stomach is sticking out, just like Freyja's. Another child, can you imagine? Looks like my grandchild and their second child will be in the same year at Hogwarts._

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_Another child? I can't even imagine having one yet… Well, the Weasley's did have many children… Maybe Ginny wants to follow the tradition. Ha! I'll feel bad for Potter if he ends up with seven little terrors!_

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_Now now, sweetie, let's not get catty. Although, you could be right. Well, never you mind. You simply take care of Freyja, all right dear?_

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_I apologize for the lack of response for two months. Work and Freyja have me so busy, it feels like I barely have time to breathe! Well, now it's April and Freyja's garden is growing beautifully. She's much stronger now. I think the fresh air helps as well. _

_Seven months pregnant… I can't believe. Freyja is getting very large. How big is my baby going to be?! I felt him kicking the other night. Such a strong boy._

_That's right! I forgot to mention. Mother, I'm having a son! I bet Father will be happy. _

_With love, your son,  
__Draco_

_Darling Draco,_

_A boy! Oh, Draco, sweetie, your father and I are so happy! I can't wait to see him! I'll be there when Freyja gives birth. I hope she won't mind but I must see my grandson as soon as possible! Have you thought of a name yet? It should be a good, strong name, like yours. If nothing comes to mind, think of constellations. They have such lovely names!_

_Much Love,  
__Mummy_

_Dear Mother,_

_Of course you can be there when my son is born. Father should be there as well. Freyja and I haven't decided on a name yet but we still have time. Any ideas?_

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

_Draco,_

_I am very pleased to learn that I will be having a grandson. Give him a good strong name and be sure to teach him all about his heritage! -Your Father_

_Sorry dear, your father wanted to add that. You should teach your son well, even if our family wasn't exactly… good. But we've become much better and as much as you hate to admit it, it's because of Potter._

_Sorry this letter is so late._

_Much Love,  
__Mummy (and Father)_

_Dear Mother,_

_I know it's because of Potter. I don't like it but I deal with it. Don't worry about your letter being late. It's all right. Freyja's in her ninth month and she's getting very angry at everything. She's always in pain and is complaining about being ugly and too large. Now, I just want this pregnancy thing to be over!_

_Your Son,  
__Draco_

* * *

Three Weeks Later 

Narcissa Malfoy received a short note from her son, which sent her running for her husband. "Lucius, we need to go! Freyja is having the baby!" With that, Narcissa Disapparated, her husband soon following.

Once inside their old manor (which had been too big for just the two of them), the two soon-to-be-grandparents ran in the direction of the screams of pain. They found Draco pacing back and forth, a worried look on his face.

"Mother, Father!"

"Hush Draco. Lucius, stay with him, I'll help the healer." Rolling up the sleeves of her robes, Narcissa went into the room, shutting the door behind her.

An hour later, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, and Freyja's parents were huddled around the bed, staring down at the sleeping bundle in an exhausted Freyja's arms.

"Oh Draco, he looks just like you did!"

"I was that squished?"

"Yes, you were. I was worried but your mother said it was normal."

"Hush, now. Freyja, Draco, what will you name the baby?" Freyja's mother asked.

The young parents shared a look before Draco nodded with a small smile.

Freyja returned it and said, "His name shall be Scorpius."


End file.
